In the manufacture of facial tissues, the trend over the years has been to make facial tissues softer and smoother. Unlike other creped tissue products such as bath tissue, paper towels and dinner napkins, which have traditionally been embossed to provide greater bulk and aesthetics, commercially available facial tissues have historically remained unaltered from their basesheets, with the exception of being crimped along their edges to hold multiple plies together. It has long been accepted that consumers desire a flat, smooth product. An exception to this trend has been a recently introduced commercially available embossed facial tissue manufactured by Scott Paper Company under the trademark Scotties.RTM.. However, the embossing in this product is a very lightly embossed discontinuous floral pattern, somewhat similar to patterns typically considered for bath tissue.